


Cherry Kisses

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jealous Licht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht never knew that he could feel jealous but he had to wonder how many people Hyde had been with before him.





	Cherry Kisses

“Lichtan, look there’s a crepe stand. Let’s go and buy one! I want to eat one with you.” Hyde nudged Licht with his paw. They were walking through the park in the early afternoon so Hyde sat on Licht’s shoulder in his hedgehog form. In the past, Licht would always carry him in a cage so he was glad that they’ve grown closer to the point he would allow him onto his shoulder.

While Hyde would rather walk next to Licht and hold his hand, he had to admit that sitting on his shoulder was nice as well. He curled into his shoulder and was careful not to prick him with his quills. Licht tilted his head down at him and scowled. “Mahiru’s expecting us and I don’t want to waste time with your whims when I can be playing with Neko-san.”

“Please, Lichtan? Crepes are sweet and heavenly.” Hyde grinned he saw how tempted Licht looked. He had to admit that Licht’s simple nature was endearing and all too easy to manipulate. “It’ll only be a short stop and you’ll still have a lot of time to play with Neko-san.”

“We’ll only stop for a minute.” Licht said and walked to the crepe stand. Silently, Hyde was cheering to himself and tried to keep Licht from seeing his grin. He knew that Licht would only become angry if he saw his smirk but it was difficult not to smile. Licht was always busy so it was rare for them to have quality time outside of their hotel room.

Licht bought two crepes before walking to a shaded area of the park. Hyde looked around him to be certain that no one was watching them before he transformed into his human form. Eagerly, he reached out for one of the crepes but Licht quickly held it out of reach. “This is for Neko-san! If you wanted one, you should’ve bought one when we were in line.”

“Wait, you didn’t buy that for me?” Hyde pouted and whined but Licht still refused to give him the crepe. He had to admit that he was a little jealous of his brother and how much Licht liked him even if it was his cat form that he liked more than anything. He remembered how Licht doted on him when he thought that he was only a hedgehog but Hyde had to admit he preferred the relationship they had now because Licht knew what he was and still loved him.

They sat next to each other underneath the shade of the tree and Licht told him of all the games he was planning to play with Kuro. Even if he was slightly jealous, Hyde loved the excited expression Licht had. Hyde doubted Licht had an expression that he wouldn’t find cute. But he wanted his smile to be directed to him so decided to tease him. “Hey, you have some cream on your cheek.”

“Here?” Licht wiped his cheek.

“Other side. Let me get that for you, Angel Cakes.” Hyde rubbed his thumb over his cheek. He didn’t have any cream on his face but Hyde wanted an excuse to touch his soft skin. Licht didn’t pull away from him even as Hyde leaned closer to him. They were so close that Licht could feel his breath against his lips and was expecting Hyde to kiss him.

Instead, Hyde stole a bite of his crepe. He chuckled when he pulled away. “That was delicious! Can I have another bite?”

“How dare you, Rotten Hedgehog! I’ll kill you ‘til you die!” Licht stood and kicked him. Hyde didn’t dodge and let him kick him. It didn’t hurt him and he knew that Licht’s kicks were only half-hearted attacks now. Once his anger passed, Licht sat down with a pout. “At least you didn’t eat Neko-san’s crepe.”

“Why do you love a little cat so much when you have the cutest pet possible right here? I can even do tricks.” Hyde took one of the cherries adorning the crepe and ate it. Then he twisted the cherry stem in his mouth for a moment before he stuck out his tongue to show Licht the knotted stem. “See?”

“How did you do that?” Licht’s eyes widened. He took a cherry and tried to tie the stem but it was difficult.

“Let me teach you.” Hyde couldn’t stifle his laughter when he saw how frustrated Licht was becoming. While Licht was distracted, Hyde closed the space between them and kissed him. He tilted his face and teased his mouth open so he could slip his tongue into his mouth. Licht groaned slightly when Hyde’s tongue tangled with his, as if he was searching for something.

When he pulled away with a grin, Hyde stuck out his tongue so he could see the cherry stem he stole while they were kissing. He had tied it into a knot during their kiss but Licht hadn’t noticed because the kiss distracted him. Still laughing softly, Hyde ruffled his hair. “They say people who can tie a knot with a cherry stem are good kissers. Do you agree?”

“You really want me to kill you, don’t you?” Licht’s eyes shot warnings at him but he was blushing. He kept a safe distance between them and tried to tie the cherry stem again. Another surprise kiss could very well stop his heart.

“Don’t look too frustrated, Angel Cakes. You’ll get the hang of tying these things. All it takes is practice.” Hyde reassured him and leaned back against the tree. “I had centuries to get my technique down but you’re already a good kisser so you’ll probably be able to improve in no time. There’s nothing a demon can do that an angel can’t, after all.”

“Just shut up so I can concentrate.” Hyde’s words were supportive and held no malice but something about them bothered Licht.

* * *

“Lichtan?” Hyde tried to catch his attention but he ignored him. He didn’t know what he did to put Licht into one of his moods but he had been ignoring him ever since they returned from Mahiru’s apartment. At first, he thought that it was only because Licht wanted to play with Kuro undisturbed but he was still quiet even after they returned to their hotel room.

Licht didn’t respond to him and pretended to be immersed in his video game. He felt Hyde sit behind him and pulled him closer until his back was pressed against his chest. Hyde took the game console from him and set it aside. “What’s wrong, Lichtan? Did I do something? Tell me. I would rather you yell and kick me than for you to ignore me like this.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Licht answered curtly but it was hard to stay angry with Hyde when he was only frustrated with himself. Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht and entwined their fingers together. They were tense so Hyde gently massaged them. He knew that he was lying but didn’t comment on it. He played his Licht’s finger while he waited for him to answer him truthfully.

“I didn’t know I could feel jealous.” Licht admitted after a moment. He couldn’t run away when he was trapped in Hyde’s arms so he decided to tell him the truth. “How many people have you practiced with? You’ve had centuries to practice so I imagine it’s a lot.”

“Is that all?” Hyde didn’t want to laugh because he knew that Licht was upset. He never saw Licht insecure before and thought that nothing could shake his confidence. Honestly, Licht had always been the one that pulled them up whenever they were at their lowest. “What does it matter? I’m here with you now. I want to move forward with you.”

After Ophelia’s death, he only had meaningless flings. He loved her and there would always be a place in his heart for her but Licht gave him something new to wish for and protect. Licht was the first person he truly wanted to be with and loved after being in darkness for so long. He never told him that because he thought Licht understood. Now he wished he did so he wouldn’t have to feel unsure about their relationship.

“I love you, Licht. You know that, right?” Hyde kissed the crook of his neck. Licht turned in his arms to face him. His eyes were honest as he went on. “You’re my angel so don’t worry about the past. Anyways, I was talking about practicing tying a cherry stem and not kissing.”

“Oh,” was all Licht could say as he turned away from Hyde. How could he embarrass himself by admitting that he was jealous? He scowled at himself and buried his face in Hyde’s shirt. He must be the only person that could make him weak. “I really hate what you do to me, Shit Rat.”

“Well, you’re not going to get rid of me or lose me to someone else so you’re stuck with me.” Hyde tilted his head up to face him so he could see him grin. He leaned his forehead against Licht’s and hugged him tighter. “This jealous side of you is cute but the next time you’re worried just say so. I’ll tell you ‘I love you’ until you’re not worried anymore and you’re sick of hearing it.”

“Well, I’m not sick of hearing it yet so you can say it a few more times.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more moments where Licht is vulnerable and Hyde supports him because I like a little balance in my ships.


End file.
